Caged Up
by Burnbee
Summary: Nico,Pedro,Jewel,Blu,and Rafael have been tested on and are no longer birds.How close can  they get?Can they escape?
1. We're WHAT!

"COME ON NICO!GET IN THE WATER!"rafael shouted to nico who was still sitting in the sand.  
>"NO THANKS I'M GOOD!"nico shouted back.<br>"COME ON PLEASE?"jewel ask.  
>"I SAID NO!"nico shouted was happy that pedro wasn't helpping them but he was upset that he wasn't stopping noticed when a man with a cage grabed nico and shoved him in it."HEY!"nico shouted then looked up."HELP!PEDRO HELP!"nico shouted.<br>"NICO!"pedro shouted but he was to late they were already putting nico in the truck.  
>"PEDRO JUST GO BEFORE THEY GET EVERYONE ELSE TOO!"nico shouted.<br>"quick grab the other's before they get away!"lee men darted out of a truck with three other shortest one snuck up behind pedro and grabed them and stuffed them into a cage a piece.  
>"HEY PUT ME DOWN!"pedro soon as he got that out he was dropped into a cage."well i got what i wanted.i guess."pedro mumbled.<br>"EVERYONE JUST STAY CALM!"jewel shouted from her and blu's cage.  
>"come on those two cages in here."lee said.<br>"i'm coming lee."nike(nick) said handing rafael and pedro to lee.  
>"give me that last cage marcel."lee demanded.<br>"here."marcel replied handing him blu and jewel's set their cage on top of rafael's and pedro's beside nico' sat at the end of the cage closest to pedro and pedro did the same.  
>"it's ok well get outta here."pedro whispered to nico who nodded his head.<br>"i hope so.i hope so."nico whispered reach a wing into nico's cage and placed it on nico's looked up at pedro who gave a small smile then looked back down.  
>*lab*<br>"come on i want to test this now."lee said.  
>"yes sir we have them in three cages now."nike said.<br>"witch bird do you want sir?"marcel ask.  
>"the small fat one."lee replied.<br>"I'M NOT FAT!I'M JUST A LITTLE FLUFFY!"pedro reached a hand in to grab pedro but nico and pedro both bit him.  
>"AW!"marcel shouted.<br>"what now you baboon?"lee ask.  
>"they bit me!"marcel replied.<br>"fine then give me the little yellow one."lee grabed nico while marcel was handling pedro.  
>"PEDRO!"nico shouted.<br>*hours later*  
>"ah!"nico shouted sitting up."wait why do i sound like a girl?"nico ask sat up and looked down to see paws not talons."what the?"nico ask stood up and triped on something he brought it around to his face and saw it was a tail."i have never had this before...have i?"nico mumbled then something hit him."PEDRO?"nico shouted.<br>"NICO?"pedro shouted sitting up."why do i sound like i'm purring?"pedro ask himself.  
>"pedro?"nico ask pedro jumped around.<br>"now i think i'm going crazy that kitten know's my name."pedro said.  
>"I'MMA KITTEN?"nico shouted."well so are you pedro."nico said.<br>"who do you know my name?"pedro ask.  
>"because i'm nico."nico replied.<br>"no your is a neon yellow canary with big brown eye' a white cat with grey paws and big yellow eye's."pedro said.  
>"then you must not be is a red crested cardnal with brown eye' a grey kitten with black paws and brown eye's."nico retorted.<br>"nico?"pedro ask.  
>"duh."nico said.<br>"why do you sound like a girl?"pedro ask.  
>"i don't know why are we cats?"nico ask.<br>"dunno."pedro said.  
>"wait JEWEL!RAFAEL!BLU!WHERE ARE YALL?"nico puppies and another kitten sat up."AH!ones a kitten and two are puppies!"nico shouted.<br>"what?"rafael ask.  
>"ok so that means rafaels a puppy."pedro said.<br>"who are you two?"jewel ask.  
>"ok so that means jewel is the kitten."nico said."jewel say something."nico said.<br>"ok who are you?"jewel ask.  
>"ok so jewel is a puppy and mine an her voice's got switched or something?"nico freaked.<br>"i'm pedro and that is nico."pedro said.  
>"why does he sound like a girl?"blu ask.<br>"WHY DOES JEWEL SOUND LIKE A BOY?AND WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL?"nico shouted.  
>"nico thats his normal voice."jewel said.<br>"i know."nico smirked.  
>"oh burn."pedro laughed.<br>"shut up nico.i'm a puppy and puppies eat kittens."jewel threatened.  
>"PEDRO!SHE"S THREATENING ME AGAIN!"nico complained.<br>"i hear that nico."pedro heard heavy breathing and remember nico has claustrophobia." calm down."pedro said troughting over to nico.  
>"no im claustrophobic."nico said.<br>"i know you just have to calm down."pedro said.  
>"what's wrong with nico?"jewel ask.<br>"he's claustrophobic."pedro replied sitting beside nico.  
>"yea the way he has his tail you can tell that that's a cat has something wrong like it's scared or something it's tail does other thing it might do if it feels scared and threatened the tail goes between the legs annoucing that the intruder should back off."blu said and everyone looked at the way nico's tail came up around his back and rapped half way around his neck.<br>"it's ok nico just breathe."pedro said putting a paw on nico's leaned onto pedro who hugged him trying to give him looked down at his bestfriend before looking up at the others with a scared face seeing that theirs were the ears flatened against his head and he placed his chin on nico's 's ears brushed against pedro's chin and pedro's ear leaned on blu and they sat hugging in the corner of their lay'd curled up in his all got tired and moved to a comfurtable and blu beside each other with one of blu's paws over lay'd curled up with his face dug in to pedro's chest with one of pedro's paws around nico with his head placed on nico's they were just bestfriends but pedro loved nico and wished they were just curled up by himself and slep in the middle of his came in to give them all food and he opened jewel's cage neither with rafael but when he opened nico and pedro's cage pedro hissed and brought his claws out and him he quickly placed the food and water in theirs then took calmed and lay'd back next to nico and closed his eye's.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ nico awoke the next morrning to find his heat sorce sat up and looked around to find pedro was in a cage by his self still ran up to the side of the cage and put his two front paws on the was.<br>"pedro..."nico whispered 's head poped up.  
>" thought i was a danger to you they moved me into here this 's ears went flat against his head and his tail rapped back around his neck and his whiskeres backed up to the corner closet to sat up and barked to get pedro's attention.<br>"what's wrong why you in different cage then nico?"jewel ask.  
>"they thought i was a danger to him."pedro said and nico lay'd back to door opened and nico jumped up to see who it walked to the edge of his cage and yelpped jumping looked up at nico who didn't put one of his paws back down."nico you alright?"pedro ask.<br>"no i think i got a splinter."nico replied.  
>" do hurt."blu said.<br>"thank you captin oviouse."nico looked at his paw."'s bleeding."nico mumbled.  
>"come here let me see it."pedro said putting his front paws on his limped over and put his paw through the bars to pedro's cage."yea thats wedged in there good but i can pull it out if you want."pedro offered.<br>"no thanks."nico said backing up."it hurts enough without someone pulling on it."nico added.  
>"hey cat whats wrong?"nike ask walking up to nico's backed up and hissed.<br>"GET AWAY!INTRUDER!"nico hissed.  
>"well somebody is a very unhappy kitten."nike said he reached in to pet nico but nico attacked his all his might nico bit and clawed him and he jerked his hand away." whats that in your paw?"nike ask looking at nico."LEE!"nike shouted.<br>"what you little pest?"lee ask.  
>"she's got something in her paw."nike said.<br>"he and his."nico hissed and pedro chuckled.  
>"well what is it?"lee ask.<br>"i'm not sure she wont let me see."nike said nico meowed argerly but to them it sounded more like painfully.  
>"alright pick her up and i'll get it."lee said.<br>"ok."nike replied he reached in to grab nico but he attacked him again and ran to the exit.  
>"QUICK CLOSE THE CAGE BEFORE SHE GETS OUT!"lee shouted and nike closed the door and nico slid to a stop on all three paws.<br>"FOR THE LAST TIME!I'M NOT A SHE!"nico shouted as they walked out of the ,jewel,blu,and rafael couldn't contain their laughter anymore and all burst out laughing.  
>"they they call you a haha she!"blu laughed falling over on his back.<br>"yea thats thats just to funny."jewel agreed falling over also.  
>"agreed."rafael looked at pedro waiting for pedro's response.<br>"haha!the way you had them scared was just so funny dude!"pedro laughed and nico's glare softened alittle.  
>"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP LAUGHING AT ME?"nico shouted and the laughter stopped as soon as he got it out.<br>"sorry."pedro muttered.  
>"yea sorry."the others said.<br>"thank you."nico said sitting looked over his paw again as the others either lay'd down or talked to one sighed and walked over to pedro."it hurts to much can you just pull it out?"nico whispered.  
>"you sure?"pedro ask.<br>"yes."nico replied.  
>"alright."pedro said and put his paws on the bars and nico put the one with a splinter through to carefully grabed it with his teeth and slowly pulled on slid a little making nico flinch and pedro stop."you alright?"pedro ask.<br>"no i have this thing in my paw still just pull it out please."nico whispered.  
>"ok."pedro replied and grabed it again in his teeth and carefully pulled it slid more and carefully kept pulling untill it slid dropped it then licked nico's paw."there all better?"pedro ask as nico pulled his paw back through.<br>"it still kinda hurts."nico had noticed lee watching them.  
>" might just work for the plan i've got for you."lee said picking the hissing pedro up and placing him back with took nico out and closed the placed nico on a table and rapped up his paw before giving him a shot of something in his stomich pedro putting him back in his cage and leaving the room.<br>"what other plan and for who?and what was that he enjected in me?"nico ask and pedro just shrugged.  
>"who know's maybe it was just something to make sure it doesn't get infected."blu said.<br>"yea maybe blu's right."pedro agreed.  
>"lets just hope so."nico sighed. <div> 


	2. I don't want these monsters

over the next few day's they saw nico slowly gaining weight,too much slowly kept track of how much lee said nico had was always so happy when he found out how much nico had gained and so upset when nico almost didn't gain a day he took nico and pedro into another room and forgot to close up what he was doing on his walked over and read it he flipped out.  
>"i know why nico's been gaining weight."blu said.<br>"why?"rafael and jewel ask.  
>"he turned nico and jewel opposite on did that to see if it's possible to get a once male bird and turn them into a female cat to and make them pregnate."blu explained.<br>"WHAT?"jewel shouted.  
>"ok so he made nico into a girl to get him pregnate?is that even possible?"rafael ask.<br>"i guess so he made nico pregnate by making his DNA into a girls DNA and using pedro's male DNA to get him what he enjected into nico's stomich three days ago!"blu said.  
>"holy guacamole."rafael said.<br>"yea what he said."jewel replied.  
>"i know."blu said.<br>"i have to wonder one thing nico and pedro know?"jewel ask.  
>"no other than weight gain there's nothing to know but if they don't know now he will in a week."blu said.<br>"how is that?"rafael ask.  
>"because they'll start moving."blu replied.<br>"oh yea he'll know then.i hope."jewel said.  
>*nico and pedro*<br>"ok i'm not sure what that thing is but i know that i'm bitting them if they try to touch me with it."nico said.  
>"i'll bite them too."pedro said.<br>"alrigth little 's see how everything goes in you little kitten belly."lee said he lowered the hand held part of the oultrasound and pedro both hissed at him."oh now shut up."lee said rubbing the thing across nico's slightly extended jumped up and pedro ran infront of him."rrrr i didn't even get to look."lee grabed pedro and put him back in the grabed nico and strapped him down before rubbing it over his belly kept struggling as he rubbed it across his belly he finally stopped to get his took this to an advantage and finally saw the image of the kittens pedro saw the too but nico was to busy trying to cetch his breath to look."beautiful."lee said.  
>"so thats why you've been so happy with him gaining weight."pedro mumbled to himself.<br>*other room*  
>"he brought nico and pedro back in and set their cage down before walking out.<br>"so what happened in there?"jewel ask.  
>"he rubbed some machine across my was weird and covered in some cold jelly like substance."nico replied.<br>"oultrasound machine."blu mumbled.  
>"what?"pedro ask.<br>"hm?oh nothing just thinking out loud."blu said.  
>"whatever."pedro said.<br>"i'm tired i'mma take a nap later cat's and dog."nico said before curling up in the corner of the cage and falling asleep.  
>"hey pedro."blu whispered.<br>"what?"pedro replied.  
>"that machine was called an oultrasound machine."blu said.<br>"ok what does it do?"pedro ask.  
>"humans use them to tell if someone is pregnate and how far along they are."blu replied and pedro's eyes got wide.<br>"please tell me it's not what i think."pedro whispered a little louder.  
>"it's proble what you think i'll explain though."blu said.<br>"please do."pedro said.  
>"lee turned nico and jewel opposite on did that to see if it's possible to get a once male bird and turn him into a female cat and make them pregnate."blu started."he made nico pregnate by making his DNA into a girls DNA and using your male DNA to get him what he enjected into nico's stomich three days ago."blu added.<br>"WHAT?IT WAS WHAT I THOUGHT!"pedro whispered a little to loud.  
>"shhhhhh!"jewel whispered back.<br>"wait this can't be true if it was nico would have told me."pedro said.  
>"i don't think nico know's but he will soon because in about three days they'll start moving and he'll gain more weight."blu said.<br>"he has to know."pedro said and went to wake nico up.  
>"NO!"blu whispered loudly.<br>"why?"pedro ask.  
>"tell him later right now let him sleep."blu replied.<br>"ok."pedro said.  
>*that night*<br>"nico we need to talk."pedro whispered once everyone else was asleep.  
>"yea pedro?"nico pedro was trying to think of a way to word this nico got worried."is something wrong pedro?"nico ask.<br>"yes but it's not with me or jewel or blu or rafael i don't want this to sound mean but it's you."pedro looked hurt."and that lee he...you...your,,,,,pre,,,,,,i,,,,,,"pedro stumbled trying to find the right words.  
>"spit it out already pedro."nico laughed.<br>"erm...but...ok but promise you wont get mad at me because i just found out to day while you were taking a nap."pedro started.  
>"ok i promise i wont get mad what's wrong?"nico ask.<br>"YOUR PREGNATE!"pedro whispered loudly.  
>"but...no...no thats impossible...i'mma...i'm not a...it can't be i'm not a girl i'm a boy."nico studdered out.<br>"i 's more to this though and you might wanna sit down for this because i almost fainted when i found out."pedro said.  
>"ok."nico said sitting down.<br>"ok i'm just going to tell you what blu said."pedro started."lee turned you and jewel opposite on did that to see if it's possible to get a once male bird and turn him into a female cat and make them made you pregnate by making your DNA into a girls DNA and using my male DNA to get you what he enjected into your stomich three days ago."pedro 's eye's were wide.  
>".!blu's lying he has to be lying!"nico shouted.<br>"he's not."pedro said."he can't be believe me."pedro said.  
>"i don't."nico said.<br>"you will soon because in about three days they'll start moving and you'll gain more weight."pedro could feel tears running down his face he didn't know why saw them and sat down he pulled nico into a hug."i'm sorry i'm so sorry.i didn't know either but i knew you had to know if you didn't."pedro looked up at pedro who apparently thought it was all his fault because he didn't stop was kinda his fault because it was his DNA that helpped get him pregnate.  
>"pedro it's not your of us were all knocked out was no way we could have known he took your DNA and placed it in mine to get their dirty ways."nico said rapping his free paw around pedro's neck giving him a started to pur trying to make pedro calm nuzzled his head into pedro alittle to calm both had a right to be upset because these people invaded their personal space.<br>"i know but i should have tried harder to help you stop them."pedro said as nico wiped some of his tears off his face.  
>"you did all you had to in his hands there's nothing more you could have done."nico said before quieting down his purring so he didn't wake the others."i know your scared but if it makes you feel any better i'm scared to.i don't give a damn what happens to these little monsters growing in me.i care about our friendship but if you care about the things then i will to."nico said.<br>"thanks nico but i don't give a shit about those monsters growing in you.i only care about our friendship too."pedro said hugging gave pedro a lick on the check.  
>"i never thanked you for getting that splinter in my paw."nico said before he climbed out of pedro's smiled for he knew that to cats and dogs giving someone a lick was like a person giving another person a kiss.<br>"no thanks needed."pedro replied laying down beside nuzzled his face into pedro's chest as pedro placed a paw over purred alittle like always this is how they'd slep every night since they got and nico closed their eyes.  
>"night pedro."nico whispered.<br>"night nico."pedro replied before falling asleep.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "lee came in earlier than normal to get went to grab nico but found he couldn't without waking the unproud soon to be father or the unproud soon to be mother or both he left only to come back when nico and pedro were woke up next she streached out alittle before ajusting herself and going back to woke up to jewel's squrming and looked down at the sleeping tiger cat beside went and looked in a mirror trying to find out what kinda cat he was a york chocolate cat.<br>"wow i'm my favorite type of 's not his favorite type though his favorite type of cat is the siberian cat."pedro whispered before walking back over to nico and laying back opened his eye's.  
>"pedro who are you talking to?"nico ask.<br>"no one just thinking out loud."pedro said.  
>"so what is your favorite type of cat then?"nico ask.<br>"i'm a york chocolate are very cool cats."pedro said.  
>"oh and what kind of cat am i alick?"nico ask.<br>"you are a tiger cats they're funny cats."pedro said.  
>"cool."nico said."random question but if i gave you a kiss what would you do?"nico ask.<br>"i'd proble give you one back."pedro said.  
>"proble or would?"nico ask.<br>"shall we find out?"pedro whispered as nico pushed him on his back.\.  
>"yes we shall."nico replied putting a paw on pedro's gave pedro alittle lick and pedro gave nico one back."looks like we just found out."nico said.<br>"yup."pedro was just about to give pedro another kiss when lee walked quickly lay'd his head down on pedro and they both closed their eye's and pretened to be asleep.  
>"alright now you little cat come here we are going to check your weight again."lee rolled over in his so called sleep placing his two front paws over nico who's ears twiched whenever pedro's tail came down would curle up and then just flaten on nico's ear's."alright tubby get off of the proud soon to be mother."lee said.<br>"unproud."nico said in his so called sleep but all lee heard was a soft male cats meow.  
>"oh no!she's going to turn back into a he before the kittens are should be fun for him."lee said then walked out of the room to spread the sat up.<br>"uh-oh!."pedro said standing up on his back paws.  
>"what?"nico ask as pedro pulled him up also on is back paws.<br>"didn't you hear him?"pedro ask.  
>"no your tail was on my ears."nico said.<br>"oh sorry about that but not as sorry as we'll both be whenever you turn into a male again before those things are born!"pedro said.  
>"WHAT?"nico ask."this is going to be super painful ain't it?"nico ask.<br>"oh yea."pedro replied.  
>"oh charming i think i want these things out now dead would be prefured."nico said.<br>"nico just calm 'll get through this together."pedro whispered hugging nico.  
>"i don't think nor do i want to do this pedro."nico said into pedro's fur for he thought he was going to sank to the ground pulling pedro down with put his paws around nico and brought him gave nico a little lick on the cheek nuzzled his head alittle then started to pur some trying to let nico know everything would be leaned into pedro trying hard not to let him see the tears go silently down his face but i didn't work.<br>"don't 's going to be going to be ok."pedro soothed."it just takes some time little guy your in the middle of the everything's goin to be just everthing's going to be alright you are the one the one that lies close to hello i missed you quiet terrible.i fell in love in love with you me back when our world was one block wide.I dared you to kiss me and ran when you stop your will be take my it tight, now.I will protect you from, all around you.I will be here DONT you cry."pedro sang a bunch of songs mixed together."Closed off from love.I didn't need the pain. Once or twice was enough. And it was all in vain. Time starts to pass, Before you know it you're something happened,For the very first time with you."pedro sang nico looked up at pedro.  
>"My heart melts into the something true,And everyone's looking I'm going crazy."nico looked down at nico."ooh oh."nico added.<br>"But I don't care what they say,I'm in love with you,They try to pull me away, But they don't know the truth,My heart's crippled by the vein,That I keep on closing."pedro sang.  
>"You cut me open and I Keep bleeding, Keep, keep bleeding love,I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love,Keep bleeding, Keep, keep bleeding cut me open."they both sang.<br>"Please don't leave don't leave me.I always say how I don't need it's always gonna come right back to don't leave me."nico sang."You took my showed me promised me you'd be huh,That's right.I took your words,And I everything,You said to huh,That's someone said three years from 'd be long gone,I'd stand up and punch them they're all wrong.I know better,Cause you said ever,Who knew?"nico sang.  
>"I never knew,I never knew that everything was falling everyone I knew was waiting on a turn and run when all I needed was the that's how it's got to be,It's coming down to nothing more than apathy.I'd rather run the other way than stay and see,The smoke and who's still standing when it clears."pedro sang."take her take her to the her show her how you it drop it drop it it d-d-d-drop it lo."pedro sang and nico fell over laughing.<br>"ok whats with all the singing and the nico on the ground craking up?"jewel ask.  
>"oh!"nico said and whispered a song to pedro.<br>"well ok."pedro laughed.  
>"Back when a hoe was a was a crack's what you were you were cracking when a screw was a wind was all that when you said I'm down with it meant you had the flu."nico sang dancing around with pedro.<br>"She wants her nails painted wants the toy in the Cracker wants to ride the bull at the wants to wear my shirt to wants to make every stray a drive around in my truck with no place to go."pedro sang both still dancing around.  
>"She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen you can compare to your neighborhood girl.I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being way that booty movin' I can't take no to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close.I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being girl,Damn you'se a sexy chick.A sexy chick,<br>Damn you'se a sexy chick,Damn girl."nico sang by now jewel,rafael,and blu were laughing.  
>"I feel you creepin I can see it from my jump up in my Lamborghini go to my place and just kick it like possibly bend ya back and watch me smack that, all on the that, give me some that, 'til you get that, that, all on the that, give me some that, 'til you get that, oh-ohhh-oh-ohh."pedro rapped.<br>"I pick all my skirts to be a little too like all of my thoughts they always get a bit I'm out with my girls I always play a bit 't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me."nico sang.  
>"Imma be on the next be rockin over that bass be chillin with my mutha mutha be makin all them deals you wanna be up in that maylist one-handed flips, and Imma on drinks be shakin my gon be lickin your lips."pedro sang.<br>"When a mountain of a man with a ^born to kill^ to cut in I knocked out his front ran outside hood-slidin like bo was I thinkin?I finally got her home at a half past too daddy's in a lawn chair sittin' on the it in park as he started my was I thinkin, oh what was I thinkin.  
>Then she gave a come-and-get-me like a bullet we were gone again."nico sang.<br>"Husslers shootin' eight ball,Throwin' darts at the wall,Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall,Here she comes, Lord help us all,Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair,Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault,It's so hard not to stare,At that honky tonk badonkadonk,  
>Keepin' perfect rhythm,Make ya wanna swing along,Got it goin' on,<br>Like Donkey Kong,And whoo-wee,Shut my mouth, slap your grandma,There outta be a law,Get the Sheriff on the phone,Lord have mercy, how'd she even get them britches on,That honky tonk badonkadonk."pedro sang.  
>"Don't care what they my games they is enough,<br>Til they handle love."nico sang.  
>"Excuse me,But I might drink a little more than I should tonight.<br>And I might take you home with me, if I could , baby,Ima make you feel so good, we might not get tomorrow."pedro sang.  
>"What you gon` do with all that ass?<br>All that ass inside them jeans?"nico sang.  
>"I'm a make, make, make, make you scream Make you scream, make you scream."pedro sang.<br>"WOAH!"nico shouted.  
>"Girl please excuse me,If I'm coming on too tonight is the can really let go,My girlfriend is out of town,And I'm all boyfriend is on vacation,And he doesn't have to know,<br>No oh oh, oh one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you,  
>No oh oh, oh aloud, screamin loud,Let me hear you go!"pedro sang.<br>"Baby I like it!The way you move on the I like it!Come on and give me some yes I like it!Screaming like never before.  
>Baby I like it!I, I, I like it!"nico shouted.<br>"yo two are so funny."jewel was thinking about the words they had sang.  
>"you two are so going to get it when we get back home."rafael warned the two backed up.<br>"oh rafael they we're just trying to lighten up the mood!"blu and jewel said.  
>"Got these chains on me,And, they're draggin' me these chains on me,Hear that clankin' these chains on me,Mister, hear my 't say imagination is morally wrong."nico and pedro sang."Got these chains on me,They won't let me flyGot these chains on me,Won't tell me these chains on , hear my 't say imagination is morally , they won't let us dance or bang that gong,Cause they say imagination is morally wrong."nico and pedro added.<br>"alright you two lighten up the mood some more."blu and pedro didn't look up or sang they just ploped down on the ground.  
>"RAFAEL!YOU BROKE THEM!"jewel shouted.<br>"i didn't break them boy's go ahead i take back what i said."rafael said and nico and pedro jumped up."told you jewel."rafael added.  
>"So your saying that you don't have listen what you're doing right that stamp and a book you've got a real nice to me like you've got rhythm to spare."pedro sang.<br>"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly.I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, is how I roll, animal print, pants outta 's Redfoo with the big like Bruce Lee I got the claw, yo."nico sang.  
>"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see Everybody stops and they staring at me I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it."pedro sang.<br>"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle , wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle , wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,wiggle , wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle the wiggle the wiggle I'm sexy and I know it."both sang."Boys all want my their lips cause it's top other bitch got what I butterscotch, from Memphis to to get keys to my candy up 'round the butterscotch, butterscotch."both added before they could keep it in any longer and both fell over laughing.


	3. Beaten

"you two are so funny."blu said as he and jewel fell over stopped laughing and sat up.  
>"blu i have to what pedro says true?i mean what you told him and he told me."nico ask.<br>"actully yes."blu said saddly.  
>"alright then."nico said."well to add to that bad news..."nico started then nudged pedro.<br>"nico and jewel are going to turn back to them selves before the monsters are born."pedro and blu turned to rafael expecting him to translate into slower talking.  
>"ok i'm the one who's supposed to know what pedro just said but i have no clue."rafael said."but if it's something that will hurt one of you or anyone for that matter i'll spank you both!"rafael warned this ment worse to nico and pedro because rafael normally said beat instead of saying what really happened.<br>"ok."nico said nervously."good job."nico added turning to pedro.  
>"thank you."pedro said.<br>"Shawty had them apple bottom with the whole club was looking at hit the thing you know,Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, baggy sweat pants,And the Reebok's with the turned around and gave that big booty a hit the thing you know,Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low."nico sang.  
>"Oh hot damn, this is my jam,Keep me partyin to the A. all don't understand,Make me throw my hands in the,ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer!"pedro sang.<br>"Hey, don't write yourself off yet,It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down try your best,try everything you can.  
>And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're just takes some time,little girl you're in the middle of the ride.<br>Everything,everything will be just fine everything,everything will be alright,alright."nico sang."i know how to . it out."nico said.  
>"get it get it get it get it get it get get it get get get get get get it it get it get it get it get it get get it get get get get get get it her take her to the her show her how you it drop it drop it low, drop it low."pedro rapped.<br>"woah woah woah wait what kind of mood is that?"rafael ask.  
>"mine."pedro replied.<br>"Let me take you to rio!Show you all around de janeiro!Teach em up, now be like a your light shine, girl you know you wanna!  
>Da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da,Girl you know you wanna!Da-da-da-da-da, da oh oh na na na."nico sang.<br>"Shake it up fast, wind it up slow now!Just move your body girl,Work it to the floor!Let your body go now, now now, oh oh oh!"pedro sang.  
>"Imma fly, fly just like a bird.(But you are a bird! )Oh yeah, you're right,So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)Fly so high where I need to come down for once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then"nico sang."Cause I just want to live my life, and I want is to be free, and rock my body(ok)!<br>Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life!In Rio,  
>Cause in Rio,In Rio, I realize,I want to party (party).I want to samba (party).I want to party (party).And fly."nico sang.<br>"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me!My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating!Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me!til then I walk alone!"pedro sang.  
>"Check that out, what they playin?That's my song that's my song!Where my drinks?I've been waiting much too long much too long!And this girl on my lap passing out, she's a blonde!The last thing on my mind is going home!"nico sang.<br>"From the window to the wall!This club is jumping, til tomorrow!Is it daylight or is it nightime!1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4!We gon tear the club up!"pedro sang.  
>"day oh me say day oh!Daylight come and we don't wanna go home!Yeah so we losing control!Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown!<br>Let the club shut down!We won't go oh oh oh!Burn it down!To the flo oh oh oh!Ayo me say day oh!Daylight come and we don't wanna go home!"nico and pedro sang.  
>"You're not sure that you love you're not sure enough to let me it ain't fair you just keep me hangin' ' say you don't wanna hurt 't want to see my why are you still standing watching me drown."jewel sang.<br>"And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine,Don't worry 'bout this heart of take your love and hit the road,There's nothing you can do or 're gonna break my heart anyway,So just leave the pieces when you go."nico sang.  
>"You can drag out the heartache,Baby you can make it quick,Really get it over with,And just let me move on."pedro sang.<br>"On a Monday, I am waiting,Tuesday, I am fading,And by Wednesday, I can't sleep,Then the phone rings, I hear you,And the darkness is a clear view,Cuz you've come to rescue me,Fall... With you, I fall so fast,I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts."nico sang.  
>"Mr. Boombastic! What you want is some boombastic romantic fantastic lover,. Lover lover, Mr. Lover lover, girl, Mr. Lover lover. She call me Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic, touch me in me back,she say I'm Mr. Ro... call me Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic, touch me in me back she say,I'm ro... Smooth just like and coddle hug me up like a quit. I'm a lyrical lover no take me for no filth. With my sexual physique Jah know me well built,Oh me oh my well well can't you tell."pedro rapped.<br>"alright thats enough."rafael and pedro stopped and sat down.  
>"It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real.I like the way that feels,'s as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself.I love how you can tell,Ohhhhh,I love how you can tell,Ohhhhh,I love how you can the pieces, pieces, pieces of the pieces, pieces, pieces of me."nico sang quietly to himself.<br>"I SAID ENOUGH!"rafael shouted making nico jump and scoot closer to pedro.  
>"that's to far."pedro whispered as he and nico turned around facing away from everyone and blu looked at rafael like he just killed the last tree on earth.<br>"ya know rafael?i used to wonder why pedro was so happy to move out into his own hallow but you just answered that question."jewel said rudly before she and blu too turned away from looked back at nico and pedro to see pedro had now put a paw around nico and pulled him into a hug.  
>"-joy over there says no more what do we do now?"pedro ask.<br>"sing anyway."nico smiled.  
>"ok."pedro said and they stood up.<br>"I don't think that passenger ever looked this good to me.  
>He tells me about his I count the colors in his eyes.<br>He'll never fall in love he he runs his fingers through his hair.I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong.I don't think it ever crossed his tells a joke I fake a I know all his favorite ,I could tell you his favorite color's greenHe loves to argue, born on the sister's beautiful, he has his father's if you asked me if I love him,I'd lie."nico sang.  
>"i said enough."rafael mumbled.<br>"He looks around the overlooks the 't a light go on?Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?He sees everything black and let nobody see him cry.I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine.I could tell you his favorite color's greenHe loves to argue, born on the sister's beautiful, he has his father's if you asked me if I love him,I'd lie."pedro sang.  
>"i said enough."rafael said a little louder.<br>"He stands there then walks away,My god if I could only say,I'm holding every breath for 'd never tell you but he can play guitar.I think he can see through my heart,First thought when I wake up god he's beautiful,So I put on my make up,And pray for a miracle,Yes I could tell you his favorite color's loves to argue oh and it kills sisters beautiful he has his father's if you asked me if I love you asked me if I love him.I'd lie."nico sang.  
>"ENOUGH!NO MORE SINGING AT ALL!"rafael shouted.<br>"He didnt have to wake 'd been up all 'n there in bed listen'n,To his new born baby makes a pot of coffee,He splashes water on his wife gives him a kiss and says,Its gonna be OK."pedro sang.  
>"She said, I was seven and you were nine,I looked at you like the stars that shined,In the sky, the pretty lights,And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled,And rolled their eyes and said oh my my me back to the house in the backyard tree,Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me,You never did, you never did,Take me back when our world was one block wide,I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried,Just two kids, you and I,Oh my my my my."nico sang.<br>"STOP!NO BODY SING ANOTHER LINE OR I'LL BUT OUT OF MY CAGE AND BEAT YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE ELSE!"rafael finally and pedro didn't dare sing anything else the rest of the day.  
>*hours later*<br>"guys i said sorry just do whatever you want."rafael said but nico and pedro ignored him.  
>"face it rafael you giving them permission wont DON'T NEED YOU FUCKING PERMISSION TO DO ANYTHING!"jewel shouted.<br>"5,6,7,8!"both took a deep breath before running to pedro's back and doing a front pawspring onto pedro's shoulder's.  
>"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8!"nico shouted standing up on his back paws and doing a back flip off pedro's shoulders.<br>"ok now we've got that down we have to see if there's anyway to get those screws lose."pedro said."do it again but this again but this time just don't stand up untill i get under the it nico?"pedro ask.  
>"lez do it."nico said.<br>"5,6,7,8!"they shouted and nico got on pedro's shoulders walked over to the screw.  
>"DAMN!it's screwed to tight."nico said."1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8!"nico shouted then did a back flip off landed on three paws then fell on his stomich."i'm ok just dizzy and i may have another splinter."nico said seeing pedro's worried look.<br>"ok."pedro said.  
>"HEY STUPID CAT!DON'T LAND ON YOUR STOMICH AGAIN!YOU COULD KILL THE LITTLE BEAUTIES!"marcel shouted before walking over and slapping nico sending him backwords.<br>"NICO!"pedro shouted running over to didn't get up or move for that matter pedro thought about crying but decided not to but instead attack the guy that did it to almost didn't make it out of the room.  
>"PEDRO!GET BACK OVER TO NICO AND CHECK FOR A PULSE ON THE LEFT SIDE!"blu shouted.<br>"OK!"pedro shouted they had no reason to shout other than they were dashed back over to nico and felt the right side over his chest and blu saw him check the wrong side.  
>"your other left pedro."blu sighed.<br>"oh right sorry."pedro said then check the right side."he's got a pretty strong one but he's not or just knocked out?"pedro ask.  
>"most likly just knocked out."blu said.<br>"ok."pedro said he lay'd down half on top of nico and half on the and jewel lay'd down for a nap after all the just lay'd his head was he and only he that saw pedro give nico a small lick on his nose pedro closing his eye's and made note to use that aginst them later for he needed some reason this week to beat them.


	4. Your hurting me!

the next morning nico and pedro were takin to a new ajusting to the room by themselves nico skipped breakfast to inspecked the new splinter he had.  
>"what is with splinters and this paw?"nico ask himself.<br>"need me to pull this one out too?"pedro ask walking over nico.  
>"no this one hurts way more when you touch it."nico replied.<br>"then let me pull it out."pedro said.  
>"no."nico said pulling his paw into his chest placing the other on top lightly.<br>"yes it needs to be pulled out."pedro said reaching for nico's backed up.  
>"i said no."nico grawled.<br>"and i say i don't care give me your paw."pedro said.  
>"NO!IT HURTS TO THE TOUCH!"nico wined.<br>"this is getting rediculous."pedro quickly pounced on nico placing a paw on both nico's arms and legs.  
>"HEY!"nico shouted.<br>"hay's for horses not for stop squirming so i can get that thing out."pedro leanded over to the splinter and started to pull it out.  
>"PEDRO!STOP!"nico shouted trying everything he could to get pedro off him."STOP!JUST LEAVE IT IN MY PAW!IT DOESN'T HURT IF YOU DON'T PULL ON IT!YOUR HURTING ME!JUST STOP!"nico shouted.<br>"sorry nico but i can't do that."pedro continued to pull onit.  
>"yes you can leave it alone!"nico replied and pedro sighed.<br>"nico if i leave this in and we get turned back to birds you'll never fly again."pedro said then sighed again before pulling onit again.  
>"please pedro just leave it please."nico cried his tears making it harder to gave it a few more tugs it came out nico had tearstreaks down his spit the splinter out then looked at nico's paw it was red from the dipped his tail in the water they had and rubbed it across nico's paw to wash the blood his paw stopped bleeding pedro hugged him.<br>"nico i'm sorry.i just knew it would be three times as worse if i left it in there."pedro sniffled he hadn't said a thing since pedro had pulled it out because he was still trying to get himself back together."are you mad at me now?"pedro ask and nico shrugged."how can you not know if you are mad at me or not?"pedro chuckled and nico shrugged again."do i have to force anwser's out of you?"pedro ask nico smiled and shrugged again."i'll take that as a your enjoying i continue?"pedro ask and nico shrugged."alright then...if we excaped here where would you want to be?"pedro could see nico think about that before he nuzzled him."ok...do you think we'll ever get out of this place alive?"pedro ask nico honestly drew a blank and didn't do anything."i'll take that as a i have no freakin clue."pedro said and nico just stood up."nico?"pedro ask.  
>"do you think we will?"nico was so confused now.<br>"think we will what?"pedro ask.  
>"get out alive?"nico ask.<br>"i can't answer that either."pedro said."but i know we'll both be ok."pedro then lee and marcel walked in.  
>"grab the yellow one."lee said.<br>"yes sir."marcel replied and grabed nico out of the started to struggle when marcel picked him up.  
>"put him here."lee said placing a mat down.<br>"k."marcel place nico on the mat belly up and backed didn't move other than a twitch and some breathing that was untill lee pulled out a 's eye's got wide and he stood up and took off running towards pedro.  
>"stop moving i'm trying to turn you back to make this easier on you."lee said as marcel chased after him.<br>"just let them do this nico."pedro whispered and nico shook his head no causing pedro to nod his head and marcel just stood there watching them.  
>"NO PEDRO!"nico shouted.<br>"YES NICO!"pedro nico could replie pedro turned to lee and nodded yes.  
>"thank you."lee said and picked nico looked up at marcel fearfully remembering how he'd slapped him around last night."hey marcel you can leave the room now i don't need you."lee said.<br>"ok."marcel watched nico as marcel left the saw how nico's expression calmed alittle but not closed his eyes and waited for a moment before lee enjected him with something else again and place him back with pedro before walking cluched his stomich.  
>"AHHHH!"nico shouted once they were alone and pedro could help but laugh a little.<br>"dude chill out."pedro said.  
>"no it hurt."nico whined holding his had to choke back the tears and it was hard to hid the tone in his voice from pedro but he managed.<br>"dude lets work on our new song!"pedro said.  
>"no thanks."nico replied.<br>*two weeks later*  
>"GET AWAY YOU LITTLE PEST!"nico shouted shoving a kitten off him.<br>"but mama why?"nia ,a orange and grey kitten with big blue eye's, ask.  
>"look kid we ain't your away."pedro said.<br>"but papa..."bones ,a white kitten with gem green eye's, started.  
>"STOP CALLING US YOUR PARENTS!"pedro shouted.<br>"look bones(girl),nia(girl),charlie(boy),and dj(boy) we are not your parents just gave you guy's names are ."nico said and then pointed to pedro."nico."nico said and pointed to himself.  
>"alright you two get to go back with your friends now."lee said taking nico and pedro out of the cage with the kittens and putting them in their own before taking them back.<br>*other room*  
>"it's agreed we tell them that these people killed them by accident."nico whispered as they were set down.<br>"deal."pedro said as lee walked out.  
>"hey guys."jewel said.<br>"yea hey."blu said.  
>"hey blu hey jewel."nico said.<br>"yup hey cat and dog."pedro said.  
>"nico pedro what up family."rafael ask.<br>"hey you two we've got a new song but yall have to wait to hear it."pedro said.  
>"cool."jewel said.<br>"yea can't wait to hear it."blu had forgotten about rafael.  
>"well we've had those guy practicly up our butts for many many days and i'm tired,beat,sleepie,bushed,and worn-out if you want i'll say it in portuguese later but now i have one thing to say."nico said.<br>"and what is that?"blu ask.  
>"night."nico said before just falling over and going to sleep.<br>"i'm with him on that."pedro said before falling over asleep.  
>"those guys are just so cute together."jewel said.<br>"i've got it!"blu shouted.  
>"got what?"jewel ask.<br>"i know how i'm going to get us out."blu said.  
>"how?"jewel ask.<br>"i'm going to wait untill those guys leave then while they are gone or asleep tonight i'm going to unlock us way we can get back to fernando and he can help us."blu whispered.  
>"good plan blu."jewel said.<br>"thanks."blu replied.  
>"rrrrr."nico said.<br>"something wrong?"jewel ask.  
>"i can't sleep."nico said.<br>"why not?"blu ask.  
>"i have this feeling i'm gonna be sick."nico replied.<br>"oh."jewel and blu turned around to see pedro's tail under his first tail tried to come up but was trapped under his own walked over and removed his tail from under his paw and lay'd jumped when pedro's tail rapped up around his alittle but he quietly lay'd back was starting to fall asleep when he felt a jump in his stomich he ran over to the side of the cage and threw up on the was sleeping but he heard nico throwing up and jumped up running to his side.  
>"nico you ok?"pedro ask nico shook his head no."jewel start barking."pedro said.<br>"why?"jewel ask.  
>"because maybe we can get someone in here."pedro said.<br>"that makes since."jewel took a deep breath and started barking as loud as she and nike came in.  
>"shut up stupid dog."lee said.<br>"lee i think she wanted help give me your key please."nike said.  
>"why?"lee ask handing the key to didn't have to answer because he ran off to get nico out of the cage.<br>"lee."nike said.  
>" speak animal?"lee ask.<br>"i speak some cat but-"nike started.  
>"ask the chubby one what happened."lee said.<br>"I'M FLUFFY!"pedor shouted.  
>"well he said i'm fluffy."nike said.<br>"come on nike."lee started meowing.  
>"ok so he was really tired and so he was going to go to started to when he jumped up said he couldn't sleep he felt sick and he we are thats all i know."pedro said.<br>"ok this cat talks really said that he was tired went to sleep jolted up thought he was going to puke then here we are."nike said.  
>"ask the dog too."lee started barking.<br>"she said that he lay'd back down to sleep then got back up and started puking."nike replied.  
>" it's just the stomich bug."lee said.<br>*that night*  
>"got it jewel we're out."blu said.<br>" you get rafael i'll get the boy's."jewel said.  
>"k"blu said he got to work."done."blu said.<br>" do nico and pedro then."jewel said.  
>"ok."blu said.<br>"pedro wake up."jewel lifted his head.  
>"yea?"pedro ask.<br>"grab nico we're busting out."jewel said.  
>"k."pedro said he lifted nico on his back carefully so he wouldn't wake him but i didn't work nico awoke and rapped his paws around pedro so he wouldn't all out the took off running.<br>"HEY!STOP THEM!"lee shouted as he,nike,and marcel took off after them. 


	5. Promises

"RAFAEL COME HERE!"pedro shouted.  
>"WHAT?"rafael ask slowing down.<br>"nico jump onto his back i'll stop these guy' nico when you guy's get going shout the name macy."pedro said.  
>"ok."nico said he carefully jumped onto rafael's back and he sped stoppped."MACY!"nico shouted and a cat came out and followed them.<br>"stop right there boy's."pedro said as he stood by the master plug.  
>"what are you going to do?"lee said stepping lifted his leg.<br>"come any closer and i'll pee all over your wires."pedro warned and they stopped.  
>"ok ok we'll leave you alone just don't-"nike started but marcel took a step and pedro relieved himself of the wire then took off running.<br>" YA SUCKERS!"pedro shouted cetching up with his freinds.  
>"nice job pedro but now we have less then five minutes to get out or we'll be in bites like them."blu said.<br>"that's ok we can make it."pedro all sped up as fast as they could go and zoomed out of the building seconds before it blew ,nike,and marcel stood up.  
>"you two ok?"lee ask.<br>"just fine lee."marcel said.  
>"i think i broke my rist but other than that i'm about you lee?"nike replied.<br>"ok."lee replied."look there they are."lee pointed to the four cats and a dog that never stopped running.  
>*fruit stand*<br>"everybody ok?"pedro panted."jewel?"pedro ask.  
>"i'm good."jewel replied.<br>"blu?"pedro ask.  
>"out of breath but good."blu replied falling on his belly and jewel laughed.<br>"nico?rafael?"pedro ask.  
>"it's all good."nico replied climbing off rafaels back.<br>"same here."rafael said.  
>"macy?"pedro ask.<br>"i'm good pedro."macy replied.  
>"same with me almost."pedro said.<br>"whats wrong?"nico ask limping over to him.  
>"can't really hear out of my left ear due to the explosion."pedro replied and nico laughed.<br>"that's ok it looked like blu and jewel were gonna pee themselves."nico chuckled.  
>"yea blu looked like he was going to and i thought i was going scared us all i think though."jewel replied.<br>"i think nico did."rafael said.  
>"don't be alarmed it's just drool."nico replied.<br>"ok then."rafael said making everyone laugh.  
>"but the way pedro we stopped and waited to see what you were going to do that was pretty funny the looks on their faces when you threatened them."jewel said.<br>"totally."blu said.  
>"agreed."rafael said.<br>"yea funny thanks for saving our butts."nico said.  
>"don't thank me yet i have more."pedro said.<br>"we are listening."rafael said.  
>"well i talked to macy while we were in there and she said she'd help us get to fernando because she know's all the dogs and cats."pedro said.<br>"cool thanks."nico said.  
>"yea."blu and jewel agreed.<br>"super."rafael said.  
>"it's not a problem.i needed some other animals that had been turned into something else there too.i used to be a wolf but now im a cat.i've been like this a few years i dout my children are still alive."macy said.<br>"do you remember any of their names?"nico ask and everyone looked at him.  
>"why does it matter to you?"blu ask.<br>"it just does kind of."nico replied.  
>"yea bolt,gibbs,mouse,and nickle."macy replied.<br>"wait did you say gibbs and mouse?"nico ask.  
>"yes one of my sons and my only daughter."macy replied.<br>"i know where those two are."nico said.  
>"how?"macy ask.<br>"i saved mouse's life as a pup and gibbs 've been friends ever of fact last time i checked mouse has a little girl of her own now."nico said.  
>"REALLY?"everyone else exclamed.<br>"um...yea."nico said quietly.  
>"that's in this case i scratch your back and you scratch mine?"macy ask.<br>"deal."nico replied and they shook tails."now lez go."nico smiled and they started to run they followed macy.  
>*BBS*<br>"guy's i don't think we can help but i'll talk to tulio."fernando said.  
>"thank."macy said.<br>"your welcome."fernando replied.  
>"oh why don't i feel that good any more?"jewel ask.<br>"hey!she's turning blu."pedro said.  
>"yea almost like...she's changing back to a bird."blu said looking at nico."hey your eye's are brown again."blu added.<br>"what no they ain't."nico said.  
>"this is sad i'm just now noticing this but nico's bottle cap is now on a chain."pedro said.<br>"yea i found it few day's ago and nike did this for me."nico said and then blu ripped it off."HEY!"nico shouted jumping on blu."give it back."nico grawled.  
>"here just get off."blu handed it to nico who snached it away.<br>"mine."nico mumbled holding it to his chest.  
>"hey nico if you don't believe us look at your bottle cap and see."jewel said.<br>"ok."nico said and looked down."GAH!"nico said jumping back."that's freaky."nico said.  
>"yea and everything else has been completly normal."blu said glared at him and blu shut up.<br>"well, blu has a point."rafael said.  
>"whatever."nico replied just then lee came running up and grabed nico."PEDRO!"nico stood his ground and grawled.<br>"now now you do what we say your friend will not be harmed."lee said.  
>"but the kitten down lee."fernando said.<br>"oh how cute the brat is saving a brat."lee he called fernando a brat nico bit him but he didn't do anything then when he was called a brat nico remembered what pedro did and he peed in the mans hand."GROSS YOU LITTLE RODENT!"lee shouted dropping nico who blissfully landed on his started to walk back when he felt a swift kick to his side and he was flung backwords.  
>"NOW THATS CROSSING MY LINES!AH!"pedro shouted running full force at the guy and jumpping as high as he landed on lee with his claws forcefully jabbed in his leg.<br>"AH!"lee shouted as pedro clawed his way up to lee's face.  
>"don't kick my brother jerk."pedro mumbled before clawing lee in the face.<br>"AH!"lee shouted trying to pry pedro started losing his grip so he bit lee's nose."AHHH!YOU LITTLE MUTT GET OFF!"lee shouted and pedro let go of his nose.  
>"ATTACK!"pedro ,blu,rafael,and macy were all on their feet while fernando helpped jumpped on him knocking him to the ground once they had him so he couldn't move pedro walked up to his face and looked him in the eye's."this is for turning us into dog and cats!"pedro shouted and punched him in the face."this is for experamenting on me and my friends!"pedro shouted and again punched him in the face."this is for trying to kill my brother!"pedro said this time using his claws to punch lee."AND THIS IS FOR KICKING MY BROTHER YOU BASTERED!"pedro shouted using all 8 claws to punch him then bit his nose all climbed off and pedro ran to else was to stunned at what pedro had just done to lee to move other than climb off of him."nico come have to get you inside."pedro said knowing that was easier said then done because nico was his size right lifted nico under his arms and dragged him to the door that fernando had propted open."come on buddy."pedro mumbled.<br>"TULIO!"fernando shouted.  
>"yes?"tulio ask.<br>"lee did it again look at pedro he's dragging i know that they are cats but lee turned them into delivered a swift kick to nico's side and it sent him backwords into a is laying outside on the ground bleeding because when he kicked nico pedro dove after him then the others joined."fernando said.  
>"call the police and have them take lee away i'll see what i can do for nico."tulio said kneeling beside pedro."may i have him please?"tulio ask and pedro dragged nico's body onto tulio's hand and carefully climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder."i'll take that as a `i'm coming with`"tulio said and pedro smiled at tulio who started running to the O.R."LINDA WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!"tulio shouted as he ran in the unused room linda followed closly behind.<br>*few days after*  
>nico finally awoke to find himself on a bed of some sort just his was nice and cumfy and he wanted to stay there untill he remembered what happened he sat up quickly.<br>"ah."nico looked around and saw pedro and macy sleeping on the floor on the right side of jewel,blu,and rafael were on the looked back over at pedro before tossing his bottle cap at him jolted up and eyed the colprit before looking up and smiling.  
>"nico."pedro whispered.<br>" long have i been out and what happened to that lee dude?"nico ask hugging pedro.  
>"three 't worry about lee he's never gonna mess with anyone 's in jail for hurting you and i'll be on housearest for a while.i almost beat his brains out when he kicked you."pedro whispered.<br>"hey you've got your colors back."nico said into pedro's fur.  
>"yea have you looked at yourself though dude?"pedro ask.<br>"no the only thing i've looked at was the back of my eyelids when i jolted up and that was because it hurt badly."nico whispered back.  
>"well you've got your colors back too.i think it's kinda cute because your a neon yellow kitten with light brown paw tips oh and your tail has it's color back but it's pretty and has more shine than normal."pedro looked at pedro guessing that he hadn't caught what he said.<br>"ok so i go from a neon yellow and light brown a strangly colored to a kitten with a cute tail or was it my ass you were paying attintion to?"nico ask and pedro could feel his face heat up."oh so it was the second one i was just playing around."nico said and pedro glared at always knew out to play around and get real answers out of him while not even trying.  
>"ya know your a real pain in mine sometimes."pedro whispered.<br>"yea but to be completly honest i was only playing."nico said.  
>"i know i believe you."pedro said giving nico a hug.<br>"hey pedro."nico said.  
>"yea nico?"pedro ask.<br>"can i have my cap back?"nico ask.  
>"sure here."pedro giggled.<br>"thanks."nico said rafael then stood up and streched.  
>"HEY EVERYBODY HE'S UP!"rafael shouted and jewel,blu,and macy growned sitting up.<br>"hey guy's look nico's up."macy said.  
>"bout time."jewel said.<br>"agreed."blu said.  
>"does nobody listen to me?"rafael mumbled.<br>"hey guy's i heard a shout and came-"fernando started."hey look nico's up."fernando interupting himself."how you feeling nico?"fernando ask.  
>"sore."nico replied."and like a cat."nico added.<br>"why do you feel sore amigo?"rafael ask and nico just looked at him.  
>"gee lets have somebody kick you into a wall and let's see when you wake up if you feel sore."nico grunted and rafael opened his mouth to say something else but closed it and walked away."thats what i thought."nico added.<br>"where just your side or your head or both?"fernando ask.  
>"alittle of both."nico replied "oh hang on i'll get you something to help."fernando said then walked out of the room.<br>"here hold onto this for me it's hurts right now to wear it."nico said placing his bottle cap on pedro's head.  
>"ok."pedro said ajusting the cap.<br>"no leave it like this."nico it back tothe way he had and macy just laughed while blu and pedro rolled their eye's.  
>"ok fine i'll wear it like this then."pedro said.<br>"good because if you didn't i'd smack you with it."nico said.  
>"so it's not like he's afraid of that thing."blu said.<br>"oh yes i thing hurts."pedro said.  
>"would you like to find out for yourself blu?"nico ask.<br>"no thanks"blu replied.  
>"good answer."nico said.<br>"ok i'm back here but don't chew it just swallow."fernando nico a small pill.  
>"ok."nico said then placed it in his mouth and swallowed."yuck."nico said."hey when will we be birds again?"nico ask.<br>"yea sorry about that i can't help your already turning back but don't worry i was able to help macy she'll be back to herself the day pedro's aloud to leave."fernando said.  
>"ok and what about us when will we be back to birds?"nico ask.<br>"in few more will be here for two days longer than you and the other birds."fernando said.  
>"ok."nico looked at nico.<br>"dude we gotta talk don't we?"pedro ask seeing the look on nico's face.  
>"yea."nico replied.<br>"ok lets go."pedro said he and nico got up and started walking." guy's got anywhere we could talk?"pedro ask.  
>"um...'s not empty but it's loud enough nobody but you two would know what yall are saying."fernando said.<br>"ok and what room is that?"nico ask.  
>"the gym."fernando replied.<br>"alright lez go."pedro said.  
>"well ok then."fernando said as he walked over to jumped on his shoulders and left the room.<br>*the gym*  
>"thanks fernando."nico said.<br>"not a problem i'll be over here guy's."fernando said going to the bird room.  
>"k."nico said as they walked room got quiet as they walked in.<br>"RUN THEIR GONNA EAT US!"a random bird shouted.  
>"NO WE AIN'T!WE WERE EXPERAMENTED ON WE CAN IN LAST NIGHT WE ARE BIRDS TOO!"nico and pedro the birds stared at them.<br>"look you guys ever heard of nico and pedro?"nico ask and many birds nodded."well we are friends of them and we were birds but that lee guy made us into swear we will not eat our own so everybody just go back to what you were doing and pretend we arn't here."nico said and everyone nodded.  
>"man that was good they did what you said."pedro said.<br>"yea now come on like i said well you said before we gotta talk."nico said.  
>"ok you go first."pedro said nico looked at pedro.<br>"last time we did this i started first it's your turn."nico said sturnly.  
>"alright fine but i'd really prefur if you went first."pedro said."nico...i think...i erm...erm...erm...i think...that...erm i..."pedro studdered.<br>"spit it out already pedro."nico sighed and pedro sighed.  
>"give me a minute i'm thinking about how to put this so you don't hate me or think i'm crazy."pedro said.<br>"ok one put it in words and two me?hate?you?"nico ask.  
>"well when you put it like that..."pedro started `ok now just like you thought it out` is what he was thinking the entire time."ok here it goes...nico i think i love you."pedro blurted out.<br>"would you run that by me again i didn't hear were talking to fast."nico ask.  
>"yea i said i think i love you."pedro said slower this stopped and turned to pedro.<br>"now see was that so hard?and why would i hate you for that?"nico ask.  
>"i don't know."pedro replied looking at the floor.<br>"and as for the crazy thing.i've always thought you were crazy but that's what makes us so strong."nico said and pedro looked upset.  
>"i'm not crazy."pedro said.<br>"hey you called yourself crazy first but anyway...it's all good pedro because..."nico started and fernando came in.  
>"GUYS WE GOTTA GO!"fernando shouted nico and pedro looked at fernando.<br>"i can wait lets go see whats wrong."nico said and they ran to fernando."whats up fernando?"ncio ask.  
>"it's macy."fernando said and they took off running.<br>*the room.*  
>"whats going on in here?"nico ask.<br>"she was stabbed nike came in and stabbed her."rafael said jewel was in the corner crying on blu.  
>"YOU HAVE TO HELP HER FERNANDO!I PROMISED HER KIDS I'D BRING THEM THEIR MOTHER ALIVE!IPROMISED WHEN I MET THEM!"nico shouted.<br>"we are doing everything we 's in the O.R. right now."fernando replied.  
>"i never should have promised it to those kids."nico whispered hoarsly and buried his face in his paws.<br>"it's ok nico you didn't know this would you proble just said that to calm them down."pedro whispered back.  
>"whats wrong why does nico have guilt written across his face?"rafael ask.<br>"he promised those kids he'd find their mother and bring her to he thinks he shouldn't have."pedro replied.  
>"hey nico its didn't know these guys would do this."rafael said."it's not like you knew they'd come in here and try to kill her by stabbing her in the chest."rafael said and with that nico ran out of the room and pedro glared at rafael."what?"rafael ask innocently.<br>"you've so lost your touch bad dude."pedro said and took off after nico.  
>*with nico*<br>"i was so stupid why did i have to tell those kids i find their mother and get them back together?"nico ask himself as his tail and back paw hung over the side of the wiped a tear and sniffled."i ,stupid,stupid."nico mumbled to himself."if i wasn't so dumb or stupid then maybe i would have gotten us off the beach before they caught us and we wouldn't be in this mess but,then again she'd still be in maybe i'm not that stupid."nico discussed with the roof of the wiped another tear off his cheek and sighed he stood up and felt the breeze on his came up to the roof and was about to say something when nico slipped and fell off the roof.  
>"NICO!"pedro shouted and ran over to see nico hanging on the side of the building."take my paw."pedro said and nico reached for it then slipped.<br>"AH!pedro don't let me fall."nico cried out holding tighter to the building."please don't let me fall."nico cried looking in pedro's eye's.  
>"hang on nico i promise no i swear i won't let you fall."pedro leaned over the side of the building then grabed under nico's arms and pulled with all his might was back up on the roof clinging to pedro for dear was crying in pedro's chest and he was in pedro's rapped one arm around nico's back and the other was on the back of nico's head."shhhh.i promised i wouldn't let you 's ok now gonna live and macy is gonna are all going to live nico."pedro pulled out of pedro's fur and looked at him.<br>"she's going to live?"nico sniffled.  
>"yea she just got out of the O.R. and she's sleeping."pedro replied and nico nodded.<br>"thank you."nico said as pedro was wiping a tear off his face.  
>"for what?telling you she was going to live?"pedro ask.<br>"no,for having the since to always follow me when i run out of a room."nico said then placed his head back down in pedro's fur.  
>"it's instict to do that question why'd you look at rafael the way you used to look at all seaguls after what happened?"pedro ask.<br>"because rafael helpped them cetch me."nico said."that's what i was going to tell you hours ago but then it took my breath away when you said you thought you loved me."nico said.  
>"why?"pedro ask. <div> 


	6. Think i love you

"because this may shock you but i think i love you too."nico said.  
>"this isn't because i just saved your life and you have no clue what your saying is it?"pedro ask.<br>"no i almost said it when fernando came in and i lost my train of thought."nico replied.  
>"well how do i know that it's not because i just saved your life?"pedro ask.<br>"this is how."nico said and he didn't lick pedro he smashed their lips together in a tight but passionit had passion that could only be put in or explained with true was shocked but it wore off as soon as the kiss ended."trust and believe me now?"nico ask.  
>"trust kinda believe absalutly."pedro said and he pulled nico into another kiss."come on the others must be wondering where we are."pedro said pushing nico playfully out of his then stood up and reached a paw down to nico who gladly took it and pedro pulled him up.<br>"the others being blu,jewel,fernando,and macy because rafael i already know's."rafael said nico and pedro looked at him and continued to horse around.  
>"your smelly."nico laughed pushing pedro.<br>"oh yea well your goofy."pedro chuckled poking nico.  
>"am not."nico argued.<br>"are too."pedro replied.  
>"fine then your funky."nico said and pedro laughed.<br>"is that the best you can do?"pedro laughed and nico started laughing to.  
>" it is."nico laughed.<br>"well this is the best i can do."pedro chuckled poking nico in his stomich and nico laughed.  
>"hey no fair i'm ticklish and your not."nico giggled.<br>"it's fair."pedro laughed tickling nico.  
>"no no it's not."nico laughed.<br>"yes it is."pedro said stopping."come on lets get back down there and see macy."pedro added standing nico back up.  
>"ok."nico let nico walk in front walked past rafael and went back down to see the others.<br>*other room*  
>"well i'm happy your and speaking of happy your alive.i think i see another person that's happy your alive."jewel said.<br>"who?"macy ask.  
>"nico."blu replied."he was beating himself up when he found out that you were was wishing he never promised he'd find you for your thought you were gonna die."blu added.<br>"hey your alive."nico smiled.  
>"really?i didn't know."macy replied sarcastickly. "sarcasm doesn't get a smile from me."nico frowned.<br>"but it does get one from me and a hug."pedro said and he hugged macy.  
>"thanks pedro."macy said giving him a hug back.<br>"does sarcasm get a hug from nico or do i have to hug you first?"macy ask.  
>"eh what the heck."nico said and macy a gave him one back.<br>"i'll take that as a it gets a hug."macy said as nico stood beside pedro nico looked back up at her with a smile upon his face and shrugged.  
>"so where's rafael he went to find you guys."blu ask and nico's ear just twitched wildly and his eye's got wide before he stood behind pedro."ok and what does that mean?"blu ask.<br>"IT MEANS THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!"pedro grawled putting his paws behind his back and around nico who had his face in pedro's back.  
>"awkward."macy sang out.<br>"very."jewel replied.  
>"hey who want's something sweet to eat?"fernando ask clearing the air.<br>"i'm up for it."macy said.  
>"agreed."jewel and blu then turned to look at nico and pedro.<br>"i think he's good.i'm good though."pedro said.  
>"alright come on then guy's lets leave these guy's alone and well get something sweet from the cafateria."fernando said opening the door.<br>"nico can you get off my tail please?"pedro ask.  
>"hm?oh oh sorry."nico said stepping around to face was smiling sheepishly.<br>"it's ok nico you didn't mean to."pedro said."now we need to sit down and talk about two things."pedro hoped it wasn't what he looked down and saw nico's face."don't worry it's not what you think ok.i already know what happened then and there.i was the one who burst in and stopped 's about one how your not stupid and two what we said earlier."pedro said.  
>"alright i knew this was coming so lets just save 'll say you arn't stupid nico and i'll argue yes i am pedro! then after we do this six time's you'll grawl at me and i'll hiss at you'll poke me in the stomich and start tickling me and i'll be like alright your right i give. so now that we've got that over 's talk about what we said earlier."nico said.<br>"ok do what to have this disgution with me or yourself?"pedro laughed.  
>"just say what you were going to say or i'll claw you."nico said.<br>"alright earlier i know that you kissed me with to much passion to be faking or whats the deal?why did it come up after i saved you?why didn't you say that to yourself before you stood up?"pedro ask.  
>"i don't know.i didn't intend on you saving my i didn't intend on almost dying.i also didn't intend on,shall we say,my life hero thats also my bestfriend to come save my strangly the very passionit kiss i intended on."nico replied.<br>"oh and why is that?"pedro ask seductively.  
>"because i knew you'd follow me up there.i stood up when i heard the pitter patter of your paws and your i was to dumb to realise a few tears had hit the building and those plus the wind is what sent me over."nico replied not looking up at pedro but down at one of pedro's paw' thought for a moment before getting down on all four like nico and placed a paw over nico."don't even say it pedro."nico sighed.<br>"i was going to ask you why i'm your so called life hero?"pedro said.  
>"oh it's a long story."nico said.<br>"well i'm pretty sure the roof is clear again let's go up there and talk."pedro said.  
>"i don't really want to walk back up to the place i was almost killed."nico thought then picked nico up."eek!"nico yelpped and rapped his paws around pedro's neck."no no no we arn't starting this again put me down pedro."nico said.<br>"no we need to talk.i need answer's."pedro said and started walking.  
>"no ,bad bad pedro pedro put me will put me down and you'll put me down now."nico said.<br>" i think the good pedro will not put the bad nico down untill we get to the roof."pedro replied.  
>"your a smart know that?"nico ask.<br>"yea i know that but your bitchy so you have no room to complain."pedro said.  
>*the roof*<br>pedro had set nico down then sat down beside just stood up and walked over to the edge of the building.  
>"hey not made of glass so move your ass."pedro said.<br>"alright."nico smiled before moving his but around then stopped and leaned of the side of the walked over to look at nico's face.  
>"whats wrong?"pedro ask a paw on nico's back.<br>"nothing."nico replied.  
>"then whats with the reaction i got when i ask why i was like your life hero?"pedro ask.<br>"i'd...i-i-i-i...w-w-well...dont...not...i-i-i-i-its none...kinda privte...my father and mother...it's just...it's... life's...i'm...i don't...complication."nico studdered looked at nico who apparently didn't know he had tears running down his reached over and wiped them away.  
>"nico buddy somethings wrong with this subject isn't there?"pedro turned and looked at pedro before bursting into tears and pedro hugged broke down completly and nodded into pedro's started patting and rubbing his back.".it's ok it's don't have to talk about it.i won't ask you about it any more."pedro slowly slid down to the ground and pedro came down with just cried harder into pedro's came up and saw nico crying.<br>"hey is something wrong with him pedro?"fernando ask.  
>"me and nico are just you tell everyone to stay down stairs tonight?"pedro ask.<br>"for you guys sure."fernando smiled and went back down stairs.  
>"it's going to be alright .this is all my fault i never should have ask."pedro placed a soft kiss on the top of nico's head and watched as nico rubbed his eye's slightly then lay'd his head back down on pedro's chest and nuzzled sniffed in pedro's fur and pedro moved nico's head up so the were eye to placed a soft kiss on nico's lips.<br>"i-it's it's n-not you your fault."nico studdered hugging pedro."your your just your fault you don't know."nico added.  
>"i don't know what bro?"pedro ask.<br>"my life before rafael found me."nico sniffled.  
>"is that what you were crying about?is this something you wanna talk about?"pedro thought."it's ok you can tell me if you want."pedro smiled.<br>"yes it's what i was crying about it was something i haven't said in a long time and no it's not something i wanna talk about but i have to sooner or later i've never told anyone."nico said.  
>"alright then if you want you can tell me and trust me i wont tell anyone else unless your life depends onit."pedro said.<br>"yea thats what you said when i told you i still suck my thumb sometimes and you told rafael,eva,and everyone at the branch."nico said.  
>"i'm sorry you went missing i was scared."pedro said and nico nodded before taking a deep breath.<br>"when i was little i lived with my mom,jasmen,step dad,frank,and my older brother,stabler.i had to go see my real father,spikker aka spike, every other weekend i'd spend a week with him then on sunday i'd go was sexualy abused when he was a also sexualy abused stabler who sexualy abused me."nico started."but that's not it one day i was at spike's house with stabler..."nico started.  
>*flashback*<br>"mom please!please don't make me stay!please!"nico shouted.  
>"i'm sorry baby but it's not my choice."jasmen replied.<br>"come on brat."spike said dragging nico.  
>"MOM!MOM!"nico shouted over and over.<br>*end of flashback*  
>"he dragged me home that night and beat the shit out of me for not wanting to come over."nico said."and i mean he didn't just spank me he threw punches and kicks at me beat me so hard that first day i was with him i was in the hospital all that week but thanks to the law they made it to where i'd go home to him."nico added.<br>*another flashback*  
>"now eat."spike said.<br>"but i'm not hungry dad."nico replied.  
>"he doesn't care squirt."stabler said.<br>*end flashback*  
>"me and spike got in a fight that night and he put back in the hospital for two broke everything he my face down to my he ever did that though he used to be my know most kids parents are their hero's right?well not mine any more it's my bestfriend."nico said.<br>"jewel?"pedro ask.  
>" dumby."nico laughed.<br>"oh yeah!duh i knew that."pedro said."come on lets get some sleep."pedro added.  
>"you go ahead i'll join later i just wanna star gaze for a little while."nico replied laying on his back.<br>"then i'll stay up here too.i may not stay awake but i'll sleep up here too."pedro said and layed beside almost instantly fell asleep and nico just chuckled.  
>*hours later*<br>"hey guys i came up to-"fernando started but stopped when he saw they were smiled at the way they were was on his side facing away from fernando and nico was on his stomich over pedro's other back paws by pedro's back and his front paws laying peacefully on the top of pedro's left and brought everyone else up to laughed causing nico to stir and lay on his back and his back paws went up in the air and he landed gently on his head with his back paws and tail sticking straight up in the air.  
>"your right fernando this is worth being woke up."macy laughed.<br>"agreed."blu and jewel said.  
>"told ya."fernando said and they left.<br>*next morrning*  
>the two hadn't moved much other than nico turned back over on his stomich and as luck would have it pedro awoke opened his eye's and lifted his head up but quickly closed them and lay'd his head back down laughing.<br>"what i find funny is that he's snoring and he always complains i snore to loud and his is barly heard and that his face is in my fur."pedro said to opened his eye's at the sound of pedro's voice and jumped.  
>"good god."nico panted.<br>"well good morning to you too."pedro mumbled.  
>"yeah good 'd i get over here?i fell asleep by the wall where i was star gazing last night."nico ask confused now and pedro just shrugged.<br>"that's how i woke up."pedro said sitting up."maybe you just thought you fell asleep over there."pedro added.  
>"your proble right."nico yawned.<br>"still sleepie?"pedro ask.  
>"no i'm still not a morning bird."nico said and leaned over giving pedro a small lick on the grabed nico and lay'd back pulling nico down on top of hugged nico then yawned.<br>"your soft,your my brother,so your mine now."pedro said holding nico like a child would hold a teddy bear while they were sleeping on their side.  
>"if this is you asking if we can go back to sleep...then the answer is i guess."nico laughed and pedro willingly lay back down to go to did something pedro hadn't expected...he started to purring caught pedro by suprise big time but none the less he didn't let nico last thing that went through nico's head was `he thinks i'm doesn't really believe i love 's not even going to ask the one question on my one i have not enough courage to 's only gonna break break my break break my 's only gonna break break my break break my 's only gonna break break my break break my 's only gonna break break my break break my he already know's.I wanna love him,he already know's.I wanna love him,he already know's.` before he drifted off into a rough deep last thing on pedro's mind was `damn i'm going to end up hurting us both if i don't ask again i'll only be hurting myself if nico thinks i'm just playing.i wish i had help on this but i can't tell anyone that i'm gay and nico might i'll just enjoy our little 'll just keep running from tomorrow with our lips locked Yeah,he got me begging,begging.` after thinking that pedro sighed before nuzzling nico and falling asleep too.<br>*two hours later*  
>nico had slep all he could and had gotten up to look at the time he was hanging onto the edge.<br>"S.O.S. please someone help 's not healthy... for me to feel this Y.O.U. are making this hard?I can't take it, see it don't feel right.S.O.S. please someone help me,It's not healthy... for me to feel this Y.O.U. are making this hard?You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at time please someone come and rescue me,  
>Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it,I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me,Love is testing me but still I'm losing it,This time please someone come and rescue me,Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it,I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it."nico sang slowly."Wise men say only fools rush in,But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you).It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real,I like the way that feels.<br>Ohhhhh,It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself.I love how you can the pieces, pieces, pieces of me,all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me,I am moody, messy,I get restless, and it's senseless,how you never seem to I'm angry, you listen...make me happy it's your mission,and you won't stop til I'm there."nico sang and pedro lay'd a paw on nico's shoulder making him jump and pedro grab him so he wouldn't fall off the building again.  
>"sorry,sorry,sorry.i'm so sorry i didn't mean to make you jump."pedro said. <div> 


	7. I SWEAR I'LL JUMP!

"it's ok it's a good thing for me to jump when i'm awoke from my thoughts because it means i'm actully thinking."nico replied with a paw of his heart."hey i've been thinking and-"nico started.  
>"uh-oh duck and cover people."pedro chuckled and nico looked at him offened.<br>"as i was saying.i've had one question on my mind since you said you loved me."nico said.  
>"go on."pedro said.<br>"i'd love to but don't courage to ask it."nico sighed and pedro laughed.  
>"then whats the point of bringing it up?"pedro chuckled.<br>"i don't know i thought i'd be able to finish once i started but damn was i wrong."nico replied."just give me a moment to think about how i'm going to ask this cause i don't wanna just spit it out and i don't wanna studder when i ask so let me think."nico added.  
>"alright."pedro replied and watched as nico sat down on the edge of the building right where he had pulled him up at yesterday.<br>"hey guy's breakfast."macy said.  
>"come on nico you can think later you haven't eaten in a while let's go."pedro said making nico jump.<br>"n-no you go on i'm not hungry."nico lied pushing pedro to knew nico wasn't telling the truth but didn't want to argue with him.  
>"alright."pedro sighed.<br>"it's down stairs i'll be down in a moment."macy said.  
>"kk."pedro replied and walked down stairs.<br>"hey nico is something wrong?"macy ask.  
>"no just thinking about how i'm going to ask pedro this question that been on my mind since i told him-"nico started but stopped."never mind that but i just can't figure out how to ask him the question with courage but without spitting it out or studdering."nico added.<br>"well whats the question maybe i could help you out."macy offered.  
>"um...no thanks you'd proble never come near me and you most likly wont let mouse and gibbs near me ever again."nico replied.<br>"why?it's not like your bisexual because if you are then your 's also not like your are gay but if you were nothing would change treat you the same way i treat you now."macy looked at her then took a big breath.  
>"well i i mean...witch proble means you know where this is going right?"nico ask blushing.<br>"i'm guessing you were going to say that you love pedro and don't enough courage to ask him i right?"macy ask.  
>"good guess you hit it right on the mark."nico said blushing a bright red as bright as he had ever blushed and thought it couldn't get worse untill now he thought it could still get worse.<br>"cool i'll help."macy said and nico's blush instantly dissapeared.  
>"w-what?"nico ask in complete and utter shock.<br>"i'll help you ask pedro out."macy replied nico was completly shocked and yet extreamly happy at the same time.  
>"really?you'd do that for me?"nico ask.<br>"yea your gonna help me find my the least i can do is help you with your love."macy replied and nico hugged her.  
>"Obrigado! obrigado! obrigado!"nico shouted jumping up and pedro walked back up and nico just sat down and acted like nothing happened while macy thought `damn this may be harder than i 's got big effect on nico.` but she shook her head and walked away.<br>"Hey nico seu acolhimento."macy replied before walking down stairs with pedro.  
>*other room*<br>"oh yea hey macy why'd you tell nico your welcome before you left the room?"pedro ask.  
>"oh i said i'd make sure that you guys ate and he said thank you soi said your welcome."macy lied but jewel and rafael were the only one's who knew this.<br>"well ok."pedro said."well i'mma go check on him."pedro said then went back up to the roof.  
>"alright missy start talking."rafael said.<br>"i have nothing to say to you."macy said angerly.  
>"ok then how about to me?why'd you lie to pedro?"jewel ask.<br>"you know you i'll talk to becaise you had nothing to do with-"macy started."never mind because i'm helpping nico because he's helpping me."macy replied sweetly to jewel.  
>"helpping him with what?"jewel ask.<br>"i can't say it's a 's scared everyone will treat him different if he i wont tell anyone either."macy said.  
>"well if it was just me and you would you tell because i love helpping nico and pedro out they are like the reason me and blu are together."jewel said.<br>"i'd have to ask nico first."macy replied.  
>"ok lets go do that now."jewel said.<br>"NO!"macy shouted and jewel turned around to look at her."i mean pedro's up there and they're talking we don't want to interupted them."macy said.  
>"and what else?"jewel ask.<br>"and because pedro doesn't know the secret.i'm the only one nico's told."macy said.  
>"oh ok then i can wait."jewel replied.<br>*the roof*  
>"sure your not hungry?"pedro ask.<br>"look unless my stomich shouts at or grawls at me is what most people say but anyway unless it makes some noise to let me know i'm hungry i'm not eating."nico said.  
>"alright."pedro sighed.<br>"hey lets practice that new song."nico said.  
>"witch one?we have two."pedro replied and nico thought.<br>"the one that doesn't end with dynamite."nico replied.  
>"ok."pedro said.<br>"But for this moment you're all let's just take it one step at a step at a need to 's keep this time for make it lasts as long as we 's already going too fast."nico sang as pedro stood on his front paws.  
>"Put your little hand in mine into my eyes, baby you make me wanna listen to music you make me wanna listen to music again."pedro sang as nico did a cartwheel in to pedro's front paws.<br>"Cause everytime we touch, I get this everytime we kiss I swear I could 't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to you by my everytime we touch, I feel the everytime we kiss, I reach for the 't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you you in my life."nico sang as pedro tossed him up in the air and the caught him.  
>"Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love , baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life,Gonna get you baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again."pedro sang as he dipped from that position nico did a backflip over the arm around his back.<br>"Hey, you might think that I'm crazy,But you know I'm just your type.I might be a little you just cannot 's a spark in between we're dancing on the gimme more,  
>Gimme more,Gimme I wanna see it,So I'm askin' you I said my heart was beating we could escape the crowd I said I want your body you hold it against me?Cause you feel like I need a vacation I said I want your body now,Would you hold it against me?"nico sang as sweet as ever while he did a triple backflip then a fronthand standing up straight he did a backwards cartwheel and a forward handspring.<br>Ayo me say day oh!Daylight come and we don't wanna go so we losing the lights low cause we about to get the club shut down,We won't go oh oh oh!Burn it down!To the flo oh oh oh!Ayo me say day oh!Daylight come and we don't wanna go home!"pedro sang as he took nico's paw and spun him around once before doing a in the handstand he did the splits and nico did a front flip over pedro and landed behind pedro.  
>"There's a possibility,There's a possibility,All that I had, was all I'm gonn ...There's a possibility,There's a possibility,All i wanted is all i gone i wanted is gone with your step."nico sang doing a handstand onto pedro's shoulders.<br>"I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya not point trying to hide it,No point trying to evade it.  
>I know I got a with misbehavior."pedro half rapped half grabed nico's back paws and pulled him in he spun nico around by him back paws before throwing him up in the air and cetching him again.<br>"Take my my whole life I can't help falling in love with men say only fools rush in,But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love,With you,Like a river the it goes.  
>Some things are meant to be,Some things are meant to be."nico sang tapping on his bottle cap.<br>"I whip my tail back and forth!(just whip it!)I whip my tail back and forth!(just whip it real good!)"pedro sang as they whipped their cat tail back and forth.  
>"If you really want more,scream it out louder,if you on the floor, bring out the fire,And light it up, take it up higher Gonna push it to the limit,give it more."both sang and nico jumped up and spun around in a circle before he landed on pedro's back paws.<br>"GETTO BLASTA!"nico shouted as he kicked up his left back paw and held onto it with his left front jumped up and did a side ways twist in the air before landing on pedro's right front paw with his own front he jumped down.  
>"nico job guys."macy said making nico jump in to pedro's arms paws around his neck and pedro to jump an yelp."sorry didn't mean to startle yall i just wanted to tell yall your song was good."macy replied.<br>"it's alright we've been a bit jumpy since what happened at the lab."pedro said putting nico down.  
>"yea."nico agreed.<br>"alright hey pedro fernando wants you to go down stairs he wants to take a sample of your blood and see if that thing they put in you is tests will take about an hour to finish i'll keep an eye on nico for you."macy said.  
>"ok."pedro said and went down stairs.<br>"ok jewel."macy said.  
>"whats this about?"nico ask looking at the girls.<br>"jewel really wants to help.i didn't tell her the secret i swear but two helpping is better than one."macy begged.  
>"well..."nico started.<br>"PLEASE!"the other two begged.  
>"well ok i guess."nico mumbled looking down.<br>"cool now that i can help...what am i helpping with?"jewel ask nico's face light up a bright red unseen to the others on the roof.  
>"ok well nico has a crush on pedro but doesn't have the courage to ask pedro out."macy whispered.<br>"AWE!THATS SO SWEET!"jewel said."now i really really really wanna help!"jewel said she was about to start a rant about how cute it would be if nico and pedro were dating but nico jumped up on her shoulds placing a paw over her mouth.  
>"i know what you were gonna say but i don't want you to scream it to the when i let go of your mouth i just want you to take a deep breath and then act like you already said everything ok."nico said and jewel nodded.<br>"loud and clear."jewel replied getting nico off her shoulders.  
>"good."nico replied.<br>"ok well i have an idea."macy said.  
>"if it has anything to do with me saying it then no."nico said."any more idea's?"nico ask and both girls raised their paws."i'm not saying it because i don't want to studder when i tell him and i donn't wanna just spit it out.i can't sing it to him because well it just wouldn't go well."nico said and jewel put her paw down."alright what is it macy?"nico ask.<br>"ok well i've helpped many friends with their lover and so i have many many things we could do.i'd need a piece of paper to write them all down so we can try them all."macy said.  
>"alright i have some ink and fernando should have a piece of paper."nico said.<br>"but how will i write?"macy ask.  
>"you've got something to 's attatched to 's called your can dip it in the ink then write i've seen many cats do it."nico said.<br>"ok then."macy said.  
>"alright nico it's your turn."pedro said.<br>"ain't no way in hell am i going down there to just get pricked and poked with needles."nico said putting his paw didn't notice his tail was right where his paw would land and ended up stomping on his tail."AW!"nico shouted.  
>"thats what you get for cussing."pedro looked up from his tail and glared at pedro.<br>"hm."nico grunted looking at his decided it was ok and threw it back on the ground.  
>"alright now how's gonna help me jewel or macy?"pedro ask.<br>"help you do what?"they ask together.  
>"help me get over there down to fernando."pedro said.<br>"me come on."jewel said and they grabed grabed his front paws and jewel grabed his back paws and they took him down stairs.  
>*down stairs*<br>jewel and pedro dropped nico off with fernando,grabed a piece of paper,and went back up to the roof.  
>"NO!NO!"nico shouted running around the room away from almost had him when he ran under something that only he and pedro could fit under."AHH!"nico shouted.<br>"nico come 's not going to hurt at all."fernando said the only replie he got was a hiss from nico."i'll be back just don't let him out of your sight."fernando told tulio.  
>"got it."tulio five minutes fernando returned with pedro.<br>"give me a minute with him maybe i can get him to tell me whats wrong."pedro said.  
>"alright."fernando said then turned to tulio and linda."he said to give them a minute and he might get nico to say whats wrong."fernando he whispered something to them and they nodded before tulio grabed a mini hand held tape recorder.<br>"ok lets go."tulio said and they walked out closing the door behind him.  
>"nico whats wrong?why wont you let them take some blood?"pedro ask.<br>"BECAUSE DON'T YOU WONDER WHAT THEY ARE PUTTING IN US?"nico shouted.  
>"no nico because i trust else is this about?i can tell it's more than them putting stuff in us."pedro said picking nico up and cradling him.<br>"the lab that made us cats and...and..."nico started.  
>"what else nico?what's wrong nico come on."pedro ask sitting down with nico in his patted his back some and waited for an answer.<br>"i don't wanna talk about it."nico said.  
>"why nico?"pedro ask in a very calm voice.<br>"i just don't."nico said."you can go now they can take the blood if i don't have to take about it."nico walked to the door and knocked on opened the door and knelt down to talk to pedro even thought they heard everything."he said you could come take his blood because he trusts you."pedro said.  
>"nico's only going to allow me to take his blood."fernando said.<br>"go we need his blood."tulio said.  
>"ok come on pedro."fernando said and closed the didn't even move he was laying on the table fernando and pedro were both shocked.<br>"alright then."pedro said sitting beside still didn't move but they could see his breathing.  
>"this won't hurt at all nico."fernando said running a hand down nico's back nico didn't even nod he just closed his eye's and his left ear twitched meaning he didn't put the needle into nico's leg he didn't even enough blood was in the needle he took it out and rapped nico's leg.<br>"done nico."pedro said nico didn't even look up he just stood up on all four before hoping off the table and walking out the looked at fernando who looked at him and then followed nico back to the roof.  
>*the roof*<br>nico returned to the roof without knowing pedro was following behind him.  
>"hey nico who's turn now?"jewel limped on by her and went to the wall where he had fallen off of and climbed up stood up and felt the breeze in his fur wishing that he was out flying somewhere instead of stuck on the walked up to jewel and macy and ask them to stay down stairs for awhile so they could looked up at him then did the same thing about two foot away from nico.<br>"it has something to do with flying doesn't it?"pedro opened his eyes and looked at pedro before looking back down at the ground below."there's more isn't there?"pedro ask nico nodded."ok so why don't we just step down and talk about it?"pedro ask stepping closer.  
>"STOP!COME ANY CLOSER AND I SWEAR I'LL JUMP!"nico shouted and pedro backed up.<br>"alright alright i wont come any closer just don't jump nico."pedro said.  
>"why this is the fastest and easiest way to rid myself of my past that i hate so much."nico replied.<br>"because i can help you can get you through your past without you commiting step down and talk to me please."pedro slowly sat down and pedro did the then climbed off and looked at nico."please nico don't do this."pedro looked over the edge at the ground and started to took this as he would walked over to nico slowly and picked him up off the edge then sat down with nico in his buried his face into pedro's chest and cried and cried harder then he'd ever cried ended up crying himself to sleep and pedro took him back down stairs.  
>*other room*<br>"hey whats happened did he tell you anything?"fernando ask. 


End file.
